


Oh no😬

by Jessarmymoamonbebe



Category: Yeonbin - Fandom, Yoonmin/Namjin/Taekook/m/p au / j-hope
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarmymoamonbebe/pseuds/Jessarmymoamonbebe
Summary: It was heat season for the omegas and some of the betas of the pack, it was also Jimin,Taehyung,Soobin,and y/n’s first  heat with their mates.
Relationships: Jennlisa, Yeonbin - Relationship, Yoonmin/Namjin/Taekook/J-hope
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️⚠️ Warning ⚠️ ‼️  
> Bring your namjesus and your hobi water because this is going to get really bad 😈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was heat season for the omegas and some betas of the pack. It was also Jimin, Taehyung, Soobin and y/n’s first heat with their mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️Warning ⚠️ ‼️  
> Bring your namjesus and your hobi water because this is going to get freaky💦

It was heat season throughout the pack and the omegas were craving for their alphas or betas more than ever. It was also the first heat for some omegas and betas like Jimin, Taehyung, Soobin, and y/n with their mates. ( yoonmin p.o.v.) Jimin and yoongi had been going out for about three months. Yoongi and Jimin never had sex since they wanted it to be special. They had some really intense make out sessions but something or someone ( especially eomma Jin) always interrupted them. Jimin had just started his heat and he was horny as f*ck. Yoongi had gone out hunting for the pack with Namjoon, Hoseok, Yeonjun and Jungkook so, he was alone in the house. Jimin got hornier and harder by the second but yoongi was no where to be seen so, he went to yoongi’s room and started touching himself. “Yoon~ahh” he was moaning so much he couldn’t even say yoongi’s name. As his hand wasn’t enough he got a dildo witch “Hoeseok” gave him for his birthday. He remembered how flustered he and yoongi got when he opened it and how y/n got mad at Hobi for “corrupting” Jimin’s mind. He took the rest of his clothes off and started pushing the dildo inside him. It didn’t really hurt him since the heat made his hole ajustable. He started bouncing up and down while moaning yoongi’s name. He was having so much fun that he didn’t notice that his mate had already got home. Yoongi had heard weird noises coming from his room so he decided to check it out. When he reached his room he found Jimin bouncing up and down on the dildo hobi had given him for his birthday. Yoongi was shocked but it was turning him on so much. He noticed that Jimin was in heat since his smell was suffocating him. Yoongi went inside his room an looked at Jimin. Yoongi was in front of him but he had his eyes closed. Yoongi cleared his throat. Jimin stopped bouncing and opened his eyes to find a smirking Yoongi. Yoongi didn’t waste anytime because before Jimin knew it he was being pounded mercilessly. It had been about 2 hours and Jimin fainted from too much sex. Yoongi kept on thrusting in and out of the lifeless Jimin. Yoongi came after about an hour and by that time it was about 1:00. Yoongi came out of Jimin and laid by his mate. “ What did I do to deserve this?” He asked himself while admiring his mate. The next day when Jimin woke up, he couldn’t even lay down with his face facing up from all the pain. Yoongi felt soo guilty that he did everything Jimin asked. Jimin felt soo lucky to have such an amazing mate and so did Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜Hope you liked this ff💜


	2. Finally🍆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was heat season for the omegas of the pack and y/n was the only omega who’s first heat hadn’t come yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️ Same Warning as Before ⚠️‼️

Y/n’s friends had already been f*cked by their alphas but her. She hadn’t even gotten her first heat yet. All the omegas in the pack had gotten their heat but for some strange reason her heat didn’t start yet. Hoseok and her started dating about a week ago so sex wasn’t in their mind yet even though they were probably the most dirty minded of the pack, sex wasn’t that important for them because love and cuddles were enough. Before heat starts you always get a little bit horny but, since y/n’s heat was late, that little hornynes was a feeling she couldn’t get off of her. To get her mind off of the heat drama, she decided to go shopping with Rose, Lisa, soobin and kai from exo. Although even they had already fucked she was a little bit jealous of them but she didn’t care about that and still went shopping. When she came back home y/n left her bags in her closet and went to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath. While she got in the bathtub y/n noticed that her boyfriend had come home so she texted him to tell him that she was bathing. Hoseok on the other hand was horny af because he had been waiting to have sex with y/n since the heat season started. He knew that y/n’s heat hadn’t come yet so he waited as patiently as he could but his wolf side had enough. What y/n didn’t know was that if a beta’s or an alpha’s wolf side came out, his or her mate would instantly get heat. Y/ n was relaxing in the bathtub when she started feeling horny. “ Finally” she said knowing what was about to come next. She put on a towel and headed towards the closet. Since her heat had just started, she could wait long enough to put some lingerie on and go out of the closet. When she went out of the closet she was instantly attacked by Hoseok’s kisses. She saw that Hoseok’s wolf hadn’t come out witch made her even more hornier. That night was filled with moans, skin slapping, and vibrators on full speed. The next day y/ n found out that she had great resistance to hard sex since she wasn’t as sore as she would expect to be. She and Hoseok had breakfast and cuddled together while watching friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜 I hope you enjoyed this ff 💜


	3. Why? 🤔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was heat season for the omegas of the pack. It was also Soobin and his friends’ first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️Warning ⚠️ ‼️   
> Still have a namjesus and some hobi water. 💦

It was heat season for the omegas of the pack. Soobin was still very young to get his first heat but he got it anyways. He and Yeonjun had been dating for almost two years but since they were very young to have sex, they never did. Soobin had gone out shopping with some friends. He had gone to the bathroom when it started. He quickly texted Yeonjun but, since he had gone out hunting for the first time with his hyungs he wouldn’t come back in a hour. He got out of the bathroom and lied to his friends that he was feeling sick so they took him home. Y/n noticed though and texted hobi( who was with Yeonjun and the others) that Soobin had gotten his heat and that Yeonjun had to go to his house this instant. Hobi quickly told the others including Yeonjun and they told Yeonjun to go. Soobin was sweating uncontrollably and by now the rest friends knew that he was in heat. When ho got home he ran to his bedroom and took off his clothes. He then went into Yeonjun’s closet and got about 5 of Yeonjun’s shirts. He put one on and made like a nest with the other ones. Soobin got calmer when Yeonjun’s smell was all over the place. It was a normal thing for omegas to do when they had heat. It relaxed them for a bit until their alpha or beta came to them. Soobin was growing impatient when he heard the front door open and some footsteps running towards the room. When The person came in, Soobin instantly knew that it was Yeonjun since his smell had gotten stronger. “Soobin where are you” Yeonjun asked worried for his mate. Soobin came out of the closet running towards Yeonjun. Yeonjun felt someone running towards him so he turned around and a little Soobin jumped on him and started kissing him. Yeonjun instantly kissed back and put Soobin on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He got undressed and took of his shirt off of Soobin. Yeonjun started sucking Soobin off and Soobin was loving it. After a while, Soobin felt like he was almost going to cum. Yeonjun noticed so he stopped instantly, leaving a sexually frustrated Soobin. He kissed Soobin again and even gave him some hickies that were going to be really hard to hide. He made his way back to Soobin’s ass and started prepping Soobin even though he didn’t really need it because of the heat. After a while, without warning Yeonjun went inside of Soobin making Soobin arch his back. He thrusted really hard since his member had been waiting for a long long time. About half an hour later they both came and Soobin instantly fell asleep from over stimulation. Yeonjun cleaned Soobin and himself up. He fell asleep admiring his omega’s features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜Hope you enjoyed this chapter💜   
> Like if you hate YouTube for taking 100 million views off from the on music video 😤


	4. Never too old 🍌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was heat season for the omegas of the pack. Seokjin had been through a ton of heat seasons and this one wasn’t going to be like the other ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️Warning⚠️‼️  
> Same warning from the other chapters

It was heat season yet again for Seokjin. His alpha was the leader of the pack meaning that they had already gone through the heat season multiple times. Seokjin was 2 years older than his alpha, Namjoon but since Namjoon was the alpha leader, he was dominant as hell. Seokjin on the other hand, was old but when it came to sex he was a little pup. Seokjin had topped about twice in a 5 year relationship but he didn’t mind it because he liked how Namjoon teased him and how if he didn’t call him daddy he would get punishments like, having a vibrator inside him for hours or when Namjoon sucked him of while having a cock ring. In other words, being bottom made Seokjin turned on. He was hanging out with Jungkook, Taehyung’s mate who was a beta. Taehyung was Namjoon’s little brother witch made him the Alpha beta of the pack. He and Jungkook were hanging out when Seokjin got this tiny bit of horniness and realized that his heat was about to come. He told Jungkook that he needed to cook for Namjoon before he got home and that he needed to leave but Jungkook immediately knew that Seokjin was in heat since he has seen him in that state before. Namjoon was out hunting for the pack with Taehyung. It was the first hunt of summer so only him and Taehyung were out hunting. Seokjin knew how to handle it since once, Namjoon took a whole day to come back home. Seokjin got on Namjoon’s side on the bed, pulled Namjoon’s clothes out of the closet and surrounded him with them. He knew that if he smelled something else that wasn’t Namjoon, he was going to lose it because if omegas only smell their alpha while they’re in heat, the heat gets weaker but they could still feel the heat. Seokjin waited for about 4 hours for Namjoon until he got home. When Seokjin felt Namjoon’s scent had gotten stronger, he immediately got off the bed and ran towards his alpha. Namjoon had felt someone running towards him so he turned around and saw his little omega Seokjin who was apparently in heat because of his smell, running towards him. Namjoon saw how desperate Seokjin was so he ran towards him too. When they were both about a feet away from each other, Seokjin jumped into Namjoon’s arms and started kissing him desperately. Namjoon carried Seokjin to the living room couch since the room was too far away. They both hurriedly took their clothes off and started touching, no FEELING each others bodies. Their afternoon was filled with sex, sex and some oral sex. The next day, Seokjin felt only relieved with no pain at all. Seokjin was cooking for him and Namjoon when he thought out loud. “I’m too old for this” but, he got startled when he heard Namjoon saying behind him “ You”ll never be too old for daddy’s cock sweetheart” he then later proceeded to back hugging his omega. Seokjin was touched by the dirty but still heartwarming sentence that had come out of his alpha’s mouth. They were both lucky to get soo dirty yet understanding mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜Hope you enjoyed this ff💜


	5. First times ☝🏻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was heat season for the omegas of the pack. Jungkook had always been the bottom of the relationship with Taehyung but this time, it was going to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️Warning ⚠️ ‼️  
> Same warnings as before!!

It was heat season for the omegas of the pack. Jungkook and Taehyung were the only beta couple of the pack. Since they were betas they both could be top or bottom. Though some betas didn’t get heat, Jungkook did so it made him the bottom of the couple. Taehyung thought that he wouldn’t get heat like Jungkook since he was older than him and heat didn’t take too much time to come so he thought he was safe. Jungkook had already gotten rid of his heat with Taehyung’s help. Taehyung and Jungkook had gone hunting with their pack and Namjoon, their pack leader and Taehyung’s older brother. When they were hunting Taehyung felt weird, he was horny but he didn’t know why. It took a while for the heat to come in but when it did it was too late. Jungkook smelled Taehyun’s heat so he asked Namjoon if they could leave. Namjoon had also smelled Taehyung’s heat so he let them leave before the other alphas felt it too. Jungkook picked Taehyung up and started to run towards their house. Taehyung didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t protest because he couldn’t even think straight (Xd). When they got to their house they noticed that y/n and some of Tae’s friends where there so, Jungkook started running towards the nearest motel. When they got there Tae was already trying to unbutton Jungkook’s blouse. Jungkook got a room very fast since there were heat rooms that were very fast to get. Jungkook took Tae into the room. When they got there, Jungkook ripped Tae’s clothes off and started to suck one of Tae’s nipple while massaging the other one. Jungkook was a natural top, but he was only doing what Tae did to him and what felt really good to him. Tae in the other hand was about to cum with just that. Tae came but his member was still super hard. Jungkook started to leave butterfly kisses down to Tae’s member and kitty licked the cum that had came out. Jungkook took his clothes off and thrusted into Tae. Jungkook kept going for hours and had cummed about 4 times. The sun had come out and Jungkook gave his last thrust and came into Taehyung. “God that was exhausting” said Taehyung. “I have to go through this and HARDER” replied Jungkook making Tae laugh. They took the day off from beta and alpha beta ( Tae was alpha beta since his brother was the alpha leader) duties to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜Hope you liked this ff💜


	6. Girlfriends 🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was heat season for the omegas and the betas of the pack. Jennie and lisa have always been bffs but this heat season was going to make their true feelings come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️Warning⚠️‼️  
> Same warnings as before😊

It was heat season for the omegas and some of the betas of the pack. Jennie and lisa were bffs since they were just tiny little pups. Jennie had already gotten her heat before with her ex boyfriend but, now she had started developing feelings towards lisa. Lisa on the other hand was a alpha. She had never fit in with the other alphas that weren’t her brothers, Namjoon and Taehyung. She didn’t really have any big roles in the pack other than go hunting and help with some battle strategies. Lisa had fallen in love with Jennie in middle school but she never told her how she felt since she didn’t want to ruin their relationship. Jennie was out shopping with Lisa when she felt it. She knew that she was about to start her heat. Lisa had started to smell a really good fragrance that made her want to fuck someone. Jennie felt her heat coming like a stampede of horniness. She went to the bathroom as fast as she could and left Lisa very confused. Lisa waited for Jennie for about 10 minutes when she went to check up on her. When she got to the bathroom she felt the sweat smell again but this time she knew what it was. “Hey Jennie did your heat just start?” Lisa asked hoping to get a confirmation. “Y-yeah” Jennie said in one of the stalls. After hearing that, Lisa went into Jennie’s stall and picked her up. “What are you doing Lisa?” Jennie asked with confusion. “ I’m taking you to my house” and before Jennie could respond,Lisa ran as fast as she could. When they got to Lisa’s house Lisa looked at Jennie’s face and then she started kissing Jennie. Jennie was in pure shock. After a while Lisa started to take Jennie’s clothes off and she started to eat Jennie’s p*ssy. Jennie just moaned and asked Lisa to go faster, witch Lisa obviously did making Jennie see stars. When Jennie was about to cum, Lisa stopped and left. Jennie was confused and felt like she was empty even though Lisa didn’t even penetrate her. About 5 minutes later Lisa came back and she had some toys they could play with. In both of their lives, neither of them have had a sexual experience like this. At the end of the night, Lisa wore a 9 inch doble sided strap on and was penetrating Jennie who was still sore from some of the activities they had done like scissoring. Lisa gave her last thrust and both Jennie and her came. “I love you Jennie” Lisa managed to say through her heavy breathing. “ I love you too Lisa” were the last words that Jennie said before she drifted off to sleep, Lisa fell asleep some minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜Hope you liked this ff💜


	7. Gone with the heat 🙏🏻 Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat season was now over but the now “non virgins” and the old pairs were waiting for new surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this mini story 💜( it does have some strong leguaje but you don’t need namjesus or hobi water)

The heat season was now over and the omegas/betas where exhausted. (Yoonmin pov) It had been weeks since the heat season had been over soo Jimin was resting his tired ass. Jimin had been throwing up and been feeling sick almost every morning so he decided to go to the doctor. When Jimin came back home he couldn’t believe what was happening. He went shopping to surprise Yoongi with what the doctor had told him back at the clinic. When Jimin came back he rushed to his room and prepared a small white gift box for Yoongi. Yoongi was really excited to come back home to his precious mochi, Jimin. When he got to his house and went inside he found a really happy Jimin who was jumping up and down looking at the clock with a small box in his hands. “ hi baby!” Yoongi said making Jimin turn away from the clock and Jump into Yoongi’s arms. “ Hi Yoongi I have a surprise for you!!!” Jimin took the box and placed it in Yoongi’s hands. Yoongi was confused on why Jimin was giving him a gift but he took it anyways. Yoongi opened the box and found two baby bibs a pink one and a blue one along with two positive pregnancy tests. “I’ Pregnant with twins!!” Jimin screamed. Yoongi was in shock he made his famous gummy smile and kept on looking at the box.( 9 months later) “AAAHHHHHH” Jimin screamed while giving birth to his second child. “It’s a boy!” said the doctor handing it to the nurse while Yoongi was carrying his little baby girl. “ I all 3 of you” said Jimin holding his son and daughter in his arms while Yoongi looked at them too. (Y/n and J-Hope’s pov) y/n was 3 months pregnant after her heat season had gotten her pregnant and Hobi was treating her like a queen. He would talk to her tummy, help her with her morning sickness and he made every food she asked for(even the crazy pregnant food craves) y/n was like a delicate flower for hobi and she loved feeling like that. (7 months later) y/n was overdue and she was getting moodier and moodier. She was trying to find a comfortable position in her bed when she felt like she had peed herself. “Shit” she said when she noticed that she hadn’t peed herself but her water had broken. “Hobiii my water broke!!!” She screamed in the phone while she was calling hobi. “What?? I’m going right now don’t worry just remember to breathe” he said calmly. (Hobi’s pov) I was in a meeting when y/n called me. I picked up and y/n yelled “Hobiii my water broke!!!” All of the people in the meeting looked at me and told me to go. I told y/n to calm down and breathe while I was getting in the elevator. “ WAAAAAAAA!!” The newborn screamed. “It’s a girl congratulations” y/n and hobi where really happy and where sure that they’re going to be great parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜Hope you liked this ff💜

**Author's Note:**

> 💜Hope you liked this ff!!💜


End file.
